Le bal de fin d'année
by Noan
Summary: réponse à un défi de luky. Slash SBRL. les 2 derniers jours des Maraudeurs à Poudlard. Lily remarque l'attirance de Sirius pour Moony et vice et versa et veut les aider...


C'est ma toute première fic sur les Maraudeurs. Je l'ai légèrement modifiés pour ceux qu'il l'aurait déjà lu.

Pour une fois, pas de lemon, juste un peu de tendresse dans un monde de brute...

**Le bal de fin d'année:**

Répose au défi de Luky sur pottermagicworld.

Ils avaient enfin fini leur études.

Lily et Rémus avaient eu leirs Aspics haut la mains tandis que les trois autres l'avaient eu de justesse à cause des Potions, mais ils avaient leur diplômes.

Le soir même de l'annonces des résultats, ils s'étaient retrouvés au bord du lac à parler de leurs années à Poudlard:

" On se sera bien amusé ici quand même, dit Sirius allongé dans l'herbe, la tête posé nonchalement sur les cuisses de Moony, ça va me manquer l'année prochaine.

- Ouais, t'as raison, ils vont s'ennuyer sans les Maraudeurs, renchérit James.

- Dit plutôt qu'ils seront soulagés de ne plus vous avoir dans les pattes, coupa Lily, vous en avez fait voir de toutes les couleurs aux professeurs et ce pauvre Futix ( prédécesseur de Rusard).

- Tiens, en parlant de lui, tu te souviens Worth', en 1ère année quand t'avais malencoutreusement lâché toute une colonie de fourmis à cornes de Tanzanie dans le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, rappela Sirius au bon souvenir de ses camarades.

- Eh! C'était de ta faute, tu avais fait exprès de me bousculer pour que je renverse le bocale, s'insurgea le pauvre rat, en plus, j'ai été collé trois heures pour aider cet idiot à toutes les attraper. Rien que d'en parler ça me démange.

- C'esst vrai que ça pique ces besioles, ça vous file un urticaire... C'est quelque chose, continua Patmol mort de rire en repensant à ce pauvre Futix couvert de pustules pendant une semaine.

- Et la professeur Macgonagall quand t'as transformé la théière en chauve-souris au lieu d'obtenir un crapaud. J'aurai voulu avoir un appareil photo moldu pour immortaliser cet instant, surtout quand elle l'a retransformé et qu'elle est tombé sur la tête de Snivellus, continua James.

- Ca va, je sais, j'en ai fait pas mal des bêtises, dit Peter penaud mais j'étais pas le seul, hein Siri', quand t'as renversé le chaudron d'Hilarité sur le prof de potions et que t'as ramassé deux semaines de colle et fait perdre 150 points à notre maison.

- Ouias, ouais, grogna le chien dans sa barbe naissante.

- Moi, la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé, c'est de mettre fait des amis en or, annonça Moony pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Ah bon? Qui?

- James! s'écria Lily en lui donnant une claque sur l'arrière du crâne, tu es impossible.

- Aïe, je plaisantais ma chérie, se défendit le jeune homme, nous ne serions pas devenus des animagii si nous avions pas été ses meilleurs amis, pas vrai les gars?

- C'est clair, s'écraièrent Sirius et Peter; en coeur.

- D'ailleurs, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez, vous avez presque transformer mon calvaire en partie de campagnbe, murmura le lycan, une larme au coin de l'oeil.

- Eh! s'écrai Sirius, pleure pas, on est tes amies et ça sert à ça les amis, à nous aider quand on est dans le besoin, continua-t-il en le serrant dans ses bras. Tu sais, l'amitié, c'est comme le mariage, pour le meilleur et le pire, surtout pour le pire, finit-il en rigolant. Tout le monde lui suivit.

mais Lily ne rigolait qu'à moitié. Elle observait du coin de l'oeil le manège de Sirius. Elle avait bien vu la rougeur de Moony et le léger tremblement de Sirius quand il avait passé son bras autour du cou du loup-garou.

Ils sont vraiment aveugle, se dit-elle. Si je ne leur file pas un petit coup de main, ils vont passer à côté de leur chance d'être heureux. Ce serait dommage, ils sont tellement mignons tous les deux. Il faudrait que j'en parle à James tout à l'heure, demain soir, il y le bal de fin d'année, on aura peut-être une chance à ce moment là. Oh tiens, j'ai peut-être une idée...

Plutard dans la soirée, Lily demanda son avis à James:

- Chéri, tu as remarqué comment se comporte Sirius avec Moony?

- Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas avoir remarqué son manège. Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'ilest fou amoureux de notre petit loup-garou adoré. Tu me prends pour qui?

- Pour Rémus ou Sirius!

- pourquoi tu dis ça? comprend pas, dit-il en l'enlaçant.

- Ben parce que ni l'un ni l'autre n'a compris que ses sentiments étaient réciproques! T'as pas fait attention que Rém' réagissait étrangement à la présence de Sirius ou qu'il rougissait quand il le touchait.

- Non, j'aip pas fait attention. Sirius, c'est pas dur, je dirai même qu'il en fait un peu trop mais pour Rém', j'ai pas fait gaffe.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on leur file un coup de main sinon ils ne vont jamais y arriver.

- Je veux bien mais, là, je vois pas ce qu'on peut faire.

- Eh bien moi, Mr Potter, j'ai l'idée du siècle. Dubledort a dit que cette année, le bal serait costumé version moldu...

- Vois pas le rapport, la coupa James.

- Je me demande pourquoi tu portes des lunettes, tu ne vois jamais rien! Ecoutes...

Lily lui exposa son plan de bataille.

James ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes et s'écria:

- T'es sûre que ça va marcher? Tu sais Moony, c'est oas vraiment son truc, il est trop timude.

- Oui, mais il ne sera plsu tout à fait lui... C'est sûr ça que je compte.

- Tu peux toujours essayer mais je ne suis pas certain que ta combine fonctionne.

- Vous voulez parier Mr Potter?

- Avec joie Mlle Evans! Et qu'est ce qu'on parie?

- Un week-end à Venise! J'ai toujours rêvé de visiter Venise.

- Et si je gagne, tu m'épouses!

- James! Siot sérieux un peu.

- Je rigole, je ne sais pas. On verra quand j'aurais gagné.

- Ni compte pas, ditelle en se laissat aller contre lui.

Le lendemain, Lily embarquait de force Moony pour aller faire les magasins sur le chemin de Traverse. Les élèves avaient eu le droit d'y aller afin de pouvoir choisir leur costumes de bal.

- Pourquoi moi et pas James ou Sirius, ils sont plus doués que moi question mode.

- Parce que James a trouvé son costume à Pré-Au-Lard et Sirius avait déjà le sien. Il l'a acheté& aux dernières vacances. Et toi, je suppose que tu n'en as pas?

- Oui, c'est vrai, je n'avais pas l'intention de me déguiser.

- Et pourquoi? C'est marrant.

- Je ne sais pas , pas envie.

- Eh bien moi je vais te la donner l'envie!

- Ah et comment? Miss-je-fais-tout-ce-que-je-veux?

- Moony! Soit pas sio cynique. A voilà le magasin que je cherchai.

- C'est un magasin de mode féminine, Lily.

- Je sais... Viens, entrons.

- Mais Lily...

S'arrêtant net devant la porte du magasin, elle se tourna vivement et se planta à quelques centimètres de son visage:

- Je peux te poser une question Rémus?

- Bien sûr, qu'est ce qu'il y a?

- Es-tu amoureux de Sirius?

- Lily, je... mais tu ... enfin, ce n'est pas une question qu'on pose comme ça! répondit Moony, dont le rouge de ses joues pouvant largement concurrencer les tomates les plus mûres.

- Ca va Moony, j'ai ma réponse.

- Hein! Quoi? s'écria-t-il toujours aussi gêné.

- Viens, je vais t'expliquer comment attraper le chien de ton coeurs entre tes griffes.

Elle l'attrapa par le poignet, et entra dans le magasin.

A ce moment là, bien loin au nord:

- Pourquoi Lily a emmené Moony avec elle, c'es plutôt ton avis dont elmle a besoin, pas du sien.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? T'es jaloux Sir'?

- Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça, répondit le concerné, sur la défensive.

- Ca fait trois heures que tu me bassines avec tes "pourquoi Lily a emmené Rém'?", "mais qu'est ce qu'ils font? Y faut pas t'rois heures pour choisir une robe?" etc, etc, et... Alors si ça c'est pas de la jalousie, hein? Dis-moi, Patmol, tu serais pas amoureux d'un certain loup-garou, par hasard?

-...

- Je m'en doutais. Te morfonds pas, si ça se trouve, c'est réciproque.

- Non, ça ne l'est pas. James, je ne sais plus quoi faire! Je suis amoureux de la seule personne que je ne pourrais jamais avoir...

- Tu dois être vraiment accro pour déprimer comme ça. Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas, tout simplement?

- Je ne veux pas le perdre. Je préfère encore l'avoir pour ami plutôt que loin de moi...

- Mouais...

La journée fut longue pour Rémus et Sirius.

Le repas de fin d'année arriva avant qu'ils ne puissent se voir.

Chacun et chacune descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour leur dernier repas. Dumbledort prit la parole:

" Mes enfants, pour votre dernier repas avant les Grandes Vacances, nos cuisiniers se sont surpassés. Au menu, cuisine française. Et après le repas, les dernières années seront priées d'aller enfilés leur costume. Toutes mes félicitations à cette promotion, c'est la première année en trois siècles où tous les élèves ont été reçu. Bonne soirée à vous tous et bon appétit.

Le discours fut applaudi et le brouhaha général reprit le dessus.

Après avoir passé le repas loin des regards du jeune homme à la longue chevelure noire, Rémus s'éclipsa peu avant la fin de celui-ci.

- Mais où il va? râla Sirius qui ne comprenait pas le soudain changement d'habitude de son ami.

- Alors jaloux? lança Lily en se levant pour rejoindre Moony qui l'attendait dans sa chambre.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils mijotent tous les deux?

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, lui répondit James essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas éclater de rire devant la mine renfrognée de son ami. Allez viens, on va se préparer.

- Ouais..., grogna le canidé toujours contrarié.

Habillé d'une robe dans le style Empire d'un bleu profond en velours, légèrement maquillé et ses ceveux longs courant librement dans son dos. Rémus admirait le travail de son amie:

- Tu es maginifque Moony. Si Sirius ne craque pas, je ne sais pas quoi faire de plus.

- Merci de t'être donnée tant de mal pour si peu.

Elle lui prit le menton et lui dit dans un souffle:

- Les amis sont fait pour ça. Et rendre 2 de mes meilleurs amis serait la plus belle des récompenses pour mon maigre labeur.

- Maigre labeur? Mais tu as fait des merveilles...

- C'est toi la merveille. La robe est juste un écrin, coupa Lily. Tout le monde doit être en bas maintenant; laisse moi 5 minutes d'avance et viens, tu vas faire sensation. Et surtout, tu n'hésites pas à inviter Sri' danser s'il hésite un peu. Pour l'avoir, ce soir, tu devras être sûr de toi.

- Ok, vas-y, je te suis...

Effectivement, en arrivant dans la Grande Salle, Lily put voir que tout le monde était là, elle s'amusa à regarder Sirius trépigner d'impatience à attendre celui qui faisait battre son coeur.

Celui-ci, avisant la jeune fille du coin de l'oeil, il lui sauta pratiquement dessus.

- Où est Moony? demanda-t-il visiblement inquiet de ne pas le voir en compagnie de la jeune fille.

- Je ne sais pas, il n'est...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, la haute porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit sur un retardataire.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, cloué sur place. Il ne fut pas le seul. Le silence s'abattit sur la salle. Même James qui s'y attendait, fut surpris.

La rouquine lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire redescendre sur terre.

- C'est Rém' mon coeur, cuchota-t-elle.

- Tu t'es surpassée sur ce coup là mon ange. Pour Venise, tu préfères en été ou pendant le carnaval?"

Ce fut le rire crystallin de la jeune fille qui sortit la salle de satranse.

Rémus, en sentant tous les regards sur lui, n'avait pas bougé. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire si tout le monde restait figé. Ce fut encore Lily qui l'aida? Son rire eut l'effet d'une claque qui réveilla toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. Un seul regard resta accrocher à cette sublime silouette qui s'avançait maintenant vers le buffet. La soirée reprit son cour, la plupart des élèves oublièrent l'arrivée de l'ange.

Seul, Sirius ne quittait pas l'apparition du regard.

" Alors Siri', invite la à danser, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois faire le timide, railla James.

-...

- Plus de voix?

-...

- Elle est vraiment exceptionnelle cette jeune femme pour te clouer le bec sans même t'avoiradresser la parole.

- James? appela le canidé.

- Moui, minauda l'interpelé.

- La ferme.

Un jeune déguisé en valet de chambre s'approchait de Moony, une lueur malsaine dans le regard. Le sang de sirius ne fit qu'un tour et fut en deux pas à côté de ce qu'il pensait être un ange. Un regard noir tint le jeune prédateur à distance et il invita "la jeune femme" à danser.

- M'accorderiez vous cette danse? demanda-t-il, charmeur.

A ce moment là, la musique changea pour laisser entendre une valse langoureuse.

Moony, surpris d'entendre la voix de son amour, sourit et se retourna:

- Mais volontiers jeune homme.

Sirius était superbe. Il portait un costume noir baroque agrémenté de dentelle blanche aux manches.

De son côté, Sirius était sûr de connaître les yeux ambrés qui le regardaient fixement. Il lui prit délicatement la main et l'entraina sur la piste de danse.

Lily et james, sûr de leur coup, se laissèrent aller à danser sans plus se préoccuper du jeune couple.

Mais au court de la soirée; Lily vit Moony partir précipitement laissant un Sirius figé sur place.

Elle s'approcha de lui:

" Que c'est-il pasait? Pourquoi est-il parti?

Lily se mordit le lèvre consciente de son lapsus.

- Il m'a embr... Et réalisant ce qu'il venait d'être dit: Comment ça il? Lily...? grogna-t-il.

6 sirius, tu n'es qu'un sombre abruti, c'est avec Moony que tu as dansé toute la soirée et tu ne l'as même pas reconnu.

- C'é... c'était Moony? C'est Moony qui vient de m'embrasser?

- Mais oui, idiot! dit James tout en lui donnant une claque sur le crâne, t'attends quoi pour lui courir après? Le déluge?

Réalisant soudain ce que ce baiser laissait sous-entendre, Sirius sortit de la salle à la suite de son amour.

Il le retrouva au bord du lac.

Il s'arrête pour regarder cette vision tout droit sortie d'un rêve.

Le ciel était clair et la lune nimbait le jeune homme d'un halo de lumière. La robe époussait parfaitement toutes les courbes presque féminines de son ami, le bleu profond contrastant avec la peau diaphane du lycan.

Il était vraiment très beau. Il dégraffa sa cape et s'approcha du jeune homme.

" Tu vas prendre froid, si tu restes dehors.

Rémus, perdu dans ses pensées et ses larmes, na'avit pas entendu Sirius arrivé.

- Je suis désolé... pour tout à l'heure, réussit-il à dire entre deux sanglots.

- Désolé de quoi, Moony? Je ne vois pas.

- De t'avoir embr...

Ne lui laissant pas finir sa phrase, Sirius releva son menton et l'embrassa. Ce fut au tour du jeune homme à la chevelure dorée d'être surpris.

Un baiser tout en douceur et en tendresse...

Un baiser pour dire " je t'aime".

- Sirius, je ne com...

Un doigt posé sur ses lèvres le fit taire.

- Je t'aime Moony.

- Je t'aime aussi."

Un autre baiser plus exogeant, plus possessif que le précédent scella ce nouvel amour.

Du hall, Lily et James regardaient leurs amis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux qu'ils soient enfin trouvés.

**FIN**


End file.
